Par une longue semaine de boulot
by Lady Zalia
Summary: C'est fou comme, lorsque l'on s'ennuie au travail, un rien peut devenir passionnant. En particulier lorsque l'on est Duo Maxwell. Et en particulier lorsque son austère patron l'appèle dans son bureau... 212 - YAOI


Auteur : Kirin-Tenshi, employé de bureau

Type : Humour, Romance Yaoi et anecdotes de boulot

Couples : 2x1x2 et R qui bave sur Heero : me tuez pas c'est une fic yaoi.

Disclaimers : Pas plus qu'aux autres, ils ne m'appartiennent, mais comme de toute façon je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus…

Soutenez moi dans mon travail, envoyez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mes écrits, si vous aimez ou non, et j'en écrirais d'autres !

Je sais que c'est très court, je dirais même trop court, mais on va mettre ça sur le fait que mon environnement ne soit pas spécialement apte à m'inspirer convenablement.

------------

Lundi 02 juillet 2007

Arrivée de nouveaux renforts pour l'été :

Nous souhaitons la bienvenue ce jour à :

Duo MAXWELL, étudiant en licence de Lettres et Sciences Humaines, que nous avions déjà recruté l'été dernier, revient apporter son soutien au Secrétariat Général jusqu'au 31 août.

Nous sommes aussi ravis de poursuivre notre collaboration avec notre stagiaire étude.

POV de Duo :

_Et me revoilà embarqué dans la galère, merci qui ? Merci maman ! Grace à elle me voilà de retour dans ces bureaux haïs, avec cette idiote de secrétaire… une vraie dinde, toujours à raconter sa petite vie._

_Je me présente, je suis Duo MAXWELL, j'ai 20 ans et pour la seconde fois de ma vie, je passe mes deux mois de Juillet et d'Août à travailler comme auxiliaire de vacances dans une grande boîte. Je redeviens un employé de bureau et pour cela je dois attacher mes cheveux longs et dissimuler tout ce que je peux de mon look gothique-doll. Plus de catogan, plus de chemise de soie noire, plus de pantalon de velours, plus de maquillage, plus de manteau long, au revoir canne, montre à gousset, chapeau et autres accessoires qui font de moi un être si charismatique. Je redeviens pareil aux communs des mortels et pour quoi ? Pour un maudit salaire qui doit me permettre de prendre mon indépendance…_

Jeudi 05 juillet 2007

_Me voilà donc levé chaque jour à 7h pour me rendre à ce maudit travail. Un désagréable rituel de monotonie s'installe bien vite, reprenant les acquis de l'année dernière. J'arrive, je monte les deux étages qui me séparent de mon bureau, je salue Relena Darlian, la secrétaire de direction avec qui je bosse, j'allume le PC qui orne mon bureau vide de toute babiole à l'instar du sien, je badge pour indiquer mon heure d'arrivée, je regarde mes mails qui m'indiquent ce que j'ai à faire. Il paraît que je vais travailler avec un nouveau directeur. Un certain Mr Yui que je n'avais jamais rencontré auparavant. Déjà 4 jours que je suis arrivé et pour l'instant il était toujours en déplacement. C'est un homme d'affaire sérieux qui n'a pas de temps à perdre en de futiles besognes de bureau. Ces mêmes besognes qui me sont réservées, comme remplir et vérifier une par une les 11344 lignes d'un tableau Excel. Comme toujours Relena me sourie gentiment, me racontant sa dernière soirée, se levant pour préparer le café, le thé, me proposant des gâteaux. Elle me parle de Mr Yui qui est un homme « siiii extraordinaire », un peu jeune pour son poste, il a à peine trente ans. Relena papillote, s'affairant à ses dossiers, me rajoutant du travail avec enthousiasme alors que je soupire d'ennui. Je regarde par la fenêtre : deux pigeons en train de s'envoyer en l'air, même la nature me nargue. Relena chantonne en pianotant allègrement sur son clavier. Et me voilà à observer le plafond, les divers dossiers colorés imbriqués dans les armoires qui cintrent la pièce._

_Tic-Tac, fait l'armoire murale. Les heures s'égrènent et se ressemblent…_

_Je pense aux vacances que j'aurais pu passer avec mes amis, à tous ces moments de détente et de loisirs que je perds._

_« Pense à l'argent ! » : C'est ce qu'ils me disent tous. Certains aimeraient être à ma place, et bien moi je la leur donnerais bien volontiers si ce n'était mon besoin d'argent._

_Tiens mais qui voilà, Mr Yui ! Il vient d'entrer et son regard bleu glacial me refroidit tout de suite : j'ai des tendances homo mais je ne sors jamais avec un frigo, les ustensiles de cuisine c'est pas mon truc… Quoique… En effet il a l'air de faire presque mon âge et il est franchement bien foutu... Sauf que lui est sérieux, riche, stricte dans sa vie professionnelle aussi bien que sentimentale. Son regard bleu acier se pose sur Relena qui se lève pour lui serrer la main avec un sourire. Je fais de même mais il ne me remarque qu'à peine, parlant directement à Relena qui lui tend tout une pile de dossiers à signer._

Fin du POV.

H- Mademoiselle Darlian. C'est le stagiaire ?

Relena hocha la tête avec son éternel sourie niais.

R- Oh oui Mr Yui, il est intelligent, il comprend vite ! Pour l'instant il a déjà classé les grandes armoires en métal, il est sage et obéissant…

_J'aime quand on parle de moi à la troisième personne alors que je suis dans la pièce… Dans ces moments là j'ai l'impression d'être un petit animal unicellulaire incapable de les comprendre._

H- Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous sur Paris avant une semaine. (Se tournant vers Duo) Vous viendrez dans mon bureau d'ici 10 minutes, je compte sur votre ponctualité.

_Difficile d'être en retard, c'est le bureau d'à côté…_

Sur ce, Mr Yui sort, comme toujours avec son costume cintré, son air digne et son balais dans le cul.

R- Tu as de la chance, Yui-sama t'as demandé de venir dans son bureau sans doute pour te confier une tâche importante…

Duo soupire, l'air motivé comme jamais. Ranger des dossiers, taper des courriers sous la dictée, faire des photocopies, c'est tellement passionnant pour un étudiant constamment en décharge d'adrénaline !

Empochant une poignée de petits pains au chocolat histoire de tenir le coup dans le bureau d'à côté, celui-ci se dirige, Shinigami dans l'âme, à sa tâche future.

Le bureau de Mr Yui semble plus vaste que le notre, mais c'est sûrement aussi par le fait qu'il ne soit pas encombré de 5 bureaux croulants sous les dossiers.

La pièce en elle-même est cossue. De la moquette bleue marine recouvre le sol avec un papier peint assortit au contraire du vulgaire gris dans le notre. Son immense table de travail en acajou est impeccablement rangée au stylo près. Ses feuillets sont reliés de cuir, soigneusement attachés et triés par ordre alphabétique. Son porte plume en nacre brille malgré la faible luminosité de la pièce due aux stores de bois rabaissés sur les larges baies vitrées.

Son fauteuil en cuir crisse alors qu'il se penche vers moi, tendant la main vers une chaise en face de lui.

H- Mr Maxwell, vous allez faire de la paperasse pour moi.

L'adolescent réprime un soupir, péniblement, et s'assoit à la place indiquée.

Le manager lui montre rapidement le travail à accomplir avant de retourner vaquer à ses propres occupations, à savoir pianoter frénétiquement sur son ordinateur en buvant son café.

Dès que 20-25 minutes sont passées, l'attention de Duo se voit à nouveau distraite. Il suit du doigt les rainures de la table, tout en faisant mine d'écrire.

_C'est fou comme les meubles de bureaux sont intéressants par rapport à une liste de mots et de chiffres abstraits. Lui aussi est plus intéressant, plus captivant même, ce doit être le charme de séduction des grands patrons. Ses manies presque invisibles. Sa façon de plisser les yeux quand il boit son café…_

H- Mr Maxwell, êtes vous à ce que vous faites ? Je ne vous vois rien faire depuis tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas à cela que l'on vous paye.

Cette fois-ci son sourire mue ; il devient plus sadique alors que le chef d'entreprise froid et implacable reprend le dessus. Duo en aurait presque peur s'il n'était pas si captivé par sa prestance.

D- Euh oui monsieur, excusez moi ce n'était qu'une déconcentration passagère.

_Et je me remets au travail, sans motivation aucune. Je sais très bien que d'ici quelques minutes, mon regard va se remettre à vagabonder le long des courbes de son corps, tout du moins les rares parties que je peux entrevoir par ce costume droit impeccablement repassé. Si professionnel… On voit souvent dans les fantasmes, le costume de policier, de militaire, de soubrette, de médecin ou d'infermière… mais j'oubliais jusqu'alors de préciser que d'une, j'étais homosexuel ; et de deux, je bavais littéralement sur les hommes en costar._

_Il me donne soif à boire comme ça du café chaud par cette chaleur. Il me donne si chaud… Bientôt il va s'apercevoir de ce que je fais, il va me rabrouer une nouvelle fois, et je vais aimer ça .Lui, le grand, l'intouchable patron aux yeux de glace. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'atteindre, ce dieu sans cœur. C'est ce qui me motive, vaillamment. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a remarqué, mais je fais mon possible pour remplir cette liste consciencieusement à présent. Je viens de déboutonner les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise, laissant entrevoir le haut de mes pectoraux dont je suis si fier. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je travaille tant ce corps qui est le mien. Déjà qu'attirer des hommes quand on en est un, ce n'est pas évidant, alors autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté, ne ? De toute façon lui, ça ne semble pas le travailler outre mesure, quoique… ?_

_Lorsque son regard se tourne vers moi, il se mord la lèvre, se lève puis va allumer son ventilateur, sans un mot. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, mais Kami-sama ce qu'il est beau ! Un affreux doute me frappe alors même que je lui envoie un de mes sourires séducteurs pour le remercier. A-t-il seulement déjà fait face à des avances ? Car c'est bien là le genre de personne pour qui la vie sociale est une statique… _

_Cependant, quelque chose me dit que non. Son regard se tourne de plus en plus souvent vers moi, je le sens alors que ma tête est penchée sur la feuille. Il me brûle avec ce regard là et ça me donne terriblement envie de redresser la tête. Mais autant calmer le jeu si je ne veux pas me faire virer. Je me dépêche de terminer sa liste, la lui tendant afin qu'il la vérifie. Et cet iceberg en fait exprès ! Il grimace en constatant mon écriture, pas assez lisible pour sa majesté semble t'il. Il hoche néanmoins la tête avant de la ranger dans un des tiroirs de son bureau._

H- Bien. Je vous rappellerais sans doute demain pour vous donner d'autres choses à faire. En attendant vous pouvez disposer.

_Je sors de son bureau en arborant ma démarche féline, technique de séduction n°43. Mon jean noir moule faiblement mes formes, mais laisse tout de même imaginer la suite. Demain il faut que je pense à mettre quelque chose de plus serré, mon pantalon en cuir peut-être…_

_Satisfait de mes résolutions, je sors enfin de l'entreprise._

Vendredi 06 juillet 2007 :

_J'arrive au bureau pour une fois de meilleure humeur qu'à l'accoutumée. J'ai revêtu mon pantalon de cuir noir lacé sur les côtés, un débardeur très masculin noir moulant col en V avec une chemise noire semi-transparente en lin, elle aussi assez proche du corps._

_Je me suis auto déclaré « à tomber » devant ma glace, et me voilà maintenant devant la cible de mes désirs, qui se contente de relever un sourcil avec une moue désapprobatrice !!!_

H- Et bien vous vous êtes mis sur votre trente et un à ce que je vois ! Je croyais pourtant que vos horaires vous permettaient de rentrer chez vous avant d'aller en boite… Enfin bon qu'importe, mais je vous conseillerais d'enlever votre chemise, car vous aller manipuler de vieux cartons probablement lourds et semble-t-il assez poussiéreux.

J'ouvre la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, ce qui doit me donner l'air profondément débile, mais sans pour autant réussir à trouver mes mots. Au moins il apprécie la façon dont je m'habille, mais si c'est pour enlever ma chemise à peine arrivé…

D- Je,… hem, euh… C'est que j'ai…

_Il s'approche de moi, l'air doucereux, la démarche prédatrice. On dirait un vampire comme dans les films que j'affectionne tant. Je me sens comme la petite bibliothécaire que Lestat coince dans une rue à la sortie du club de vampires dans le film « La Reine des Damnés »._

H- Vous… ?

D- Je… m'habille comme ça… habituellement. J'espère que cela ne vous gêne pas.

_Il s'arrête à 1m tout au plus de moi, un sourire mystérieux figé sur son visage._

H- Absolument pas. C'était pour vous que je disais ça. En attendant voici la remise attenante à mon bureau, (Il montra de la main une petite porte que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent.) Vous allez devoir sortir les magasines des cartons et les trier tous par ordre de date. Vous pouvez vous mettre à l'aise, je n'ai pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Si vous avez une quelconque question à me poser je reste ici à travailler.

_Il s'assoit tranquillement à son bureau, allume son PC et commence à pianoter. De temps en temps je le vois tourner son regard vers moi, regard que je capte de temps à autres. Je sais qu'il ne fait pas ça simplement pour me surveiller. Il me nargue. Je ne saurais dire encore si je suis si proie, mais lui est la mienne. Satisfait de son attention, j'exécute ma tâche avec des gestes lascifs. Les caissons glissent le long de mon torse alors que je les descends de leurs étagères. Puis je sors la pile de magasines qu'il contient et je les répartis par date comme ce qu'il m'a demandé. Ca ne me prend pas tant de temps que cela et bientôt je me retrouve encore à faire mine de travailler pour pouvoir l'observer tout mon soul. Que va-t-il dire s'il le remarque ? A chaque fois que son regard me perce, me transperce, je me sens instinctivement baisser les yeux, mais il sait maintenant que je le regarde tout comme il me regarde. Il fait la moue avant de lever ostensiblement son visage et de poser ses coudes sur la table._

H- Monsieur Maxwell, puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si intéressant ?!

D- Pardon monsieur ?

H- Vous m'observez Maxwell, et cela me déconcentre. Je n'apprécie pas être observé alors que je suis dans mon bureau.

_Tiens donc alors comme ça mossieu est décontenancé par mon regard déshabilleur ?! Nyark il n'a qu'à bien se tenir. Technique de séduction n°26 : lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. La tâche est d'autant plus ardue que c'est un homme d'affaire entrainé pour faire face à toutes les situations sans jamais perdre son honneur… Amusant. Il me reste 6 heures avant le début officiel du weekend, c'est-à-dire que j'ai toute la journée devant moi…_

D- Excusez moi monsieur, je ne voulais pas vous déplaire, bien loin de moi cette idée.

_Et hop, une insinuation de plus. Je me mords la lèvre après avoir dit cela, conscient de mon audace. De toute façon au pire je perdrais mon travail et toute chance de posséder ce bel homme. Au mieux…_

_Mr Yui… Heero, sourit en me regardant sévèrement._

H- Si pour avoir une augmentation que vous faites cela, vous pouvez toujours courir, et de toute façon ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faudrait s'adresser…

_Cette fois, je suis franchement étonné et je ne le cache pas. Draguer pour avoir du fric, je trouve ça répugnant et je lui dis clairement._

D- Aucune chance monsieur Yui. Une telle idée ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit et quand bien même je ne l'aurais surement pas mis en pratique.

_A ma grande surprise un micro sourire illumine son visage._

H- J'en suis heureux pour vous monsieur Maxwell car je n'aurais pas pu continuer ainsi avec une telle personne…

_Il se leva alors, se dirigea vers moi avec son regard à la robocop. Un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale alors qu'il humidifie ses lèvres de sa langue, son regard prédateur braqué sur moi, ce qui me fait reculer instinctivement comme un animal pourchassé. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me plaque contre l'une de ses étagères, ses deux mains encadrant mon visage sans possibilité de retraite aucune._

H- Il me semble que vous avez finit la tâche que je vous avais confié Monsieur Maxwell… mais vous me paraissez un peu trop versatile pour le travail que j'avais à vous donner… j'avoue ne plus trop savoir comment capter votre attention…

_Il avait terminé sa frase en un chuchotement, alors que sa bouche s'était rapprochée de mon oreille. Son corps pressé contre le mien, son souffle sur ma gorge, remontant à mes joues avant de se taire sur ma bouche._

_Mes lèvres goûtent timidement celles qui lui sont proposées, mais bien vite elles ne peuvent que suivre les mouvements qui leurs sont imposés. Il veut dominer comme l'homme d'affaire important qu'il est, mais il n'aura pas ma sédition, du moins pas tout de suite… Euh, ai-je dis cela ? En fait, autant laisser la lutte à plus tard, car finalement n'est-ce pas moi qui aie ce que je voulais ? Je réponds, soumis, au baiser et goûte sa langue en même temps qu'il goûte la mienne…_

D- Je vous promets à l'avenir toute ma concentration pour ce genre de tâche Monsieur Yui.

H- Hum… Appelles moi Heero… et j'oserais demander avoir l'exclusivité en ce qui concerne ce domaine.

D- Bien entendu Heero. C'est toi et toi seul que je visais, que je voulais, j'oserais dire désirais…

H- Hmmm, du désir… seulement du désir ?

D- Je crois bien… avoir succombé aux charmes de mon employeur…

H- Et moi d'être on ne peut plus satisfait de tes services… Duo…

_Reprenant notre balai lingual, je souris intérieurement. Apparemment pas si frigide que ça le Heero. Je dirais même très chaud à ce que j'en juge par ces mains baladeuses découvrant lentement mon corps à l'image des miennes. Et pour le coup je crois bien être un peu amoureux… Peut-être même beaucoup… peut-être la chose la plus sérieuse qui me soit arrivé dans la vie... Car malgré que ses gestes soient emprunts d'une volonté de domination, ils n'en restent pas moins tendres et passionnés. J'aime ce sentiment. Je me sens protégé par ce corps de quelques années plus âgé que moi. Cette apparence rationnelle et intouchable qu'il brise en ce moment pour moi et moi seul._

**OWARI.**


End file.
